


Please come home

by Music_Helan



Series: stray kids one shots [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Gen, I Had To, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Sad Kim Seungmin, bang chan best leader, chan solved it the very next day, im sorry seungmin, minho is sweet, seungmin told felix his problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Helan/pseuds/Music_Helan
Summary: Seungmin was stressed over because of their dance instructor's words, and Chan saves the day. Felix is literally the bestest of friends.update: officially ot8
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: stray kids one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920451
Kudos: 149





	Please come home

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the Stray Kids fic I've been dying to post! Corona holiday got expanded again, I miss my school's cats, I missed that lil kitty I kinda adopted with my friend at school, I miss my best friends
> 
> Anyways, I hope this fic sounds normal because I'm really sleepy when I'm writing this.
> 
> Happy reading!

The sweaty clothes clung against his skin as he practiced on. Seungmin couldn't afford to rest, not that their comeback was coming nearer and nearer.

Seungmin finally allowed himself a five minutes break when the song finished. He glanced at his phone.

_20 missed calls from Innie baby_  
_15 unread text messages from Innie baby_  
_10 missed calls from Channie Hyungie_

It was then when he realised its near three in the morning. Seungmin wanted to call it a day, but his brain just wouldn't shut up enough for him to think correctly. _If you go back to your bed now, you would never be at your best when the comeback finally comes._

Seungmin ignored the missed calls and messages. He got up with every intention to continue practice. However, his body didn't seem to be on the same page as his brain was.

His knees gave away as he tried to stand. Sighing at himself, Seungmin decided to stay there until he can get up again. He would just rest his eyes for a bit, then.  
  


When Seungmin reopened his eyes some time later, he found himself in his bed, nicely tucked in with a koala beside him. Felix was clinging onto Seungmin tightly even in his sleep.

Seungmin knew he wouldn't escape Felix's cuddles. He tried to escape once, a long time ago, when he first roomed with the Aussie. It ended up with Felix clinging as tight as he can and Seungmin almost suffocating. Seungmin smiled at the memory. He doesn't have any worries about his stage, only happy that he has the chance to debut with his fellow family to shine as bright as they can. He couldn't believe that he once wasn't worries about his dance moves, not even a little bit. He was confident back then.

The vocalist laid back onto his pillow, enjoying the warmth Felix's body offered. Cuddles with Felix are always nice, the only downside of it is he'll cling to you the whole time, if you can count it as a downside, and Seungmin couldn't put it as a downside. He likes to cuddle with the Aussie. Nothing big.

The two of them laid there, content with what they have. It wasn't until Woojin told them to get up that they finally got up from bed, Felix whining the whole time. "Hyung, it's only 9 in the morning, " Felix grumpily whined, snuggling closer to Seungmin. The vocalist laughed at Felix's reaction. Woojin only need to look at Felix sternly before Felix hung his head, muttering an "OK" so that the eldest male wouldn't be mad at him. 

Seungmin laughed at Felix's bed hair. "Don't just laugh at me, Minnie! Yours is just the same!" Felix whined. Seungmin shrugged, he didn't care what state his hair's in, as long as Felix was happy. That seemed to do the trick as Felix continued to snuggle with him, melting into Seungmin as he snuggled deeper.

The day passed in a blur. Seungmin went to school, got back, practiced, and practiced some more after the their dance instructor left. The group was exhausted by the time Chan called it a day, which is after an hour. Everyone gave Chan a happy shout, thanking Chan for letting them go early. Hyunjin requested a piggy back ride which the leader gave him, shaking his head when the tall dancer jumped onto his back. 

"Oof, Jinnie, you're heavy, " Chan teased, spinning the dancer in circles. 

"But not heavy enough if Chan hyung can spin you like this, " Changbin mused from beside, ready to catch the dancer whenever the older Aussie decided to flung the boy off his back. Which he did 5 seconds later, leaving Hyunjin being flown across the air screaming and Changbin to catch the poor dancer. The boy dramatically fainted in Changbin's arms.

Seungmin didn't leave with his members. Instead, he opted to stay back and practiced more because the dance instructor had told him that his moves were sloppier than the rest. 

_"Seungmin! Watch it, you need to focus!" Their dance instructor snapped. It was the 5th time he snapped at Seungmin. "Do you think this is a joke?"_

_"No, sir, " Seungmin apologized. The dance instructor rolled his eyes. Seungmin sighed internally, of course the instructor wouldn't believe him. They were told to get into their first position, restarting the song again. No one dared to speak, the tension from the instructor hanging high in the air._

_Two more group practices later, the instructor finally snapped for the music to be stopped playing. He glared at Seungmin before speaking. "Seungmin, stay. The rest of you can take five, " the instructor managed to get out without any sneer, but Seungmin could feel the sneer in the instructor's voice. Seungmin didn't think more about it, but he had a bad feeling about it. He didn't like the tone of his instructor at all._

_"Listen here, Seungmin. If you don't focus in my class, if your moves are still sloppy the next time I need teach this class, you are not welcomed in this group anymore, " Seungmin couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe the instructor was saying this. He never thought that a mere dance instructor can put his career line to a stop._

_Apparently he thought wrong._

_"Imagine what the group will say if you couldn't reach the target I've set."_

_Seungmin didn't reply. He kept his silence, head hanging shame. He really need to_ _stay in the group, he doesn't wish to leave his family. It no longer matters now, Seungmin thought, one way or another the dance instructor with get rid of him for good, and he'll never see his friends who he considered his second family ever again._

Shaking the negative thoughts away, Seungmin played the song to continue his practice. He needs to get it down, sleep be damned. The vocalist knows what to do. With a determined sparkle in his eyes, Seungmin got down to the first position of the song.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chan did a mental head count once he reached the dorms. Four, f _ive, six... That's about it... Right?_ Chan paused long enough for his tired brain to catch up. He need to have 8 heads in the household, not just 7 heads, including himself. _Something very wrong is happening, I can feel it,_ Chan thought to himself. 

Feeling panic rising from his heart, Chan gathered his kids in the living room to make sure he didn't count less. _Not happening, cause one of them is really missing,_ he thought to himself when he recounted the 6 heads. Then the fact was slapped onto his face in full force when he finally realized.

Seungminnie wasn't here.

"Has any of you saw Seungmin?" Chan asked. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought he came back with Jeongin and Hyunjin?" Changbin looked at the two mentioned. They shook their heads. 

Chan felt his heart dropped onto the floor. The older Aussie looked and felt lost. His hand found Minho's, intervening their hands together. He hasn't realized that he was shaking slightly until Minho tighten his hold on his hand.

Minho must have realised Chan's silent panic and pleading, taking over the situation so that Chan wouldn't feel so overwhelmed. "Maybe he's just practicing?" Minho suggested, "The boy did mentioned he wanted to get the moves down."

Chan looked at the dancer. Times like these are when he's really grateful that he has a friend like Mino by his side. He nodded, feeling some of his panic died down as he grabbed two jackets for himself and Minho. He didn't paused to discuss their next moves. He only has one sole focus right now, and that is to get Seungmin back to the dorms.

"Changbin, look after the kids. We're gonna go fetch Seungminnie back, " Minho said, worry lacing his voice. Chan paused long enough for Minho to finish assigning the kids their roles in the dorms once they're back with Seungmin. Minho placed a soft kiss on Chan's forehead before heading out with him. The kids didn't argue, all too worried for their precious puppy.

The room felt too cold all of a sudden.  
  
  
  


The bass was strong in the room, hurting Seungmin's ears, but he paid no attention to it. Feeling that he still need to improve, Seungmin ignored everything except for the music and its beats. He lifted himself up again from the floor, sweating furiously as he continued to dance to the music. 

He tripped. Rather ungracefully, Seungmin would bitterly admit. He cursed that he doesn't process the gracefulness a dancer should process, and for being so clumsy. He checked himself over for injuries. Seeing none, he allowed himself to slide against the cold floor, letting his thoughts running wild.

The beat was too strong for Seungmin's tired brain to handle. He curled up into a ball, his hands over his ears to block most of the sound. It was useless, he can still _feel_ the beat's vibration in his body. 

But he doesn't make it stop. It's better than empty silence. The violent beats almost made him feel better, if it wasn't pounding in his head. The boy sighed, tears pricking at his eyes. He felt useless, felt that he was pulling the group back from what they could have archive. His legs felt like jelly, heck, his whole body felt like jelly once he actually stop. He can feel the beginnings of headache, the soreness of his body slowly creeping up on him.

_Suck it up. Everyone went through it._

Seungmin didn't noticed the door opened. The tear filled eyes made him hard to see. He ignored Chan's calls, thinking it as a hallucination. Angrily wiping his tears away, Seungmin got back up, ready to continue practice when the speakers were turned off suddenly. "Hey--" He turned around, insults almost leaving his lips when he saw Chan and Minho standing near the volume control.

Minho nudged Chan forward. Chan looked at Seungmin, his eyes pleading quietly as he held out his hand, "Minnie, please come home with us."

Seungmin shook his head. He avoided the two oldest's eyes. Immediately backing away when Minho moved closer to him. 

Minho felt his heart shattered into tiny pieces when he looked into Seungmin's eyes. He wanted to tuck the young dancer away, keep him hidden from the world so no one can hurt him ever again. He hated that Seungmin felt the need to overwork himself. Hated that he couldn't give the poor exhausted boy a hand when he's in need.

Chan quietly approached the boy, his voice soft when he started to talk to Seungmin. "Seungminnie, baby, you need to rest. You have school first thing tomorrow and we don't want you to get sick, " Chan said softly. He doesn't try to get any closer, just close enough to Seungmin so the boy can hear him clearly.

Seungmin shook his head, biting down his lips. He never like being the one in the spotlight, especially when he was being confronted for being stupid. The vocalist didn't dare to meet the elders' gazes. 

Minho hummed lightly. He nudged Chan softly, a silent request going between them. Chan caught on almost instantly, clicking his tongue to create beats that Minho can work around.

Listening to the harmony beats, Seungmin felt himself getting more worked up. Too coped up with his own feelings, the puppy broke down when Minho wrapped his arms around him. 

"We got you, Seungminnie, we got you, " Minho whispered into Seungmin's ear, his hands rubbing comforting circles on the younger's back. Tears kept pouring out from the poor boy's eyes as he wrapped himself more around Minho. 

"Shall we go home?" Chan's quiet question rang in the room. Seungmin nodded. He tried to slip out from Minho's embrace, but found himself failing that as Minho tightened his arms.

"But my things-" Seungmin tried to argue. Minho just shushed the younger vocalist quietly, "Channie'll take care of that, " Minho said.

True to his words, Seungmin found Chan has finished packing up all of his belongings in the practice room, and was waiting for them patiently at the door. Seungmin felt bad for the leader, but the Aussie just waved him off. 

"Shall we?" Chan asked once again when Minho had Seungmin on his back. The three of them exited the company together, Minho and Chan filling up the empty silence between them by talking about how much they've missed Seungmin in the dorms.

Seungmin felt warm.

When they arrived, everyone tackled Seungmin down into a massive group hug. Seungmin hasn't laughed so much in hours, his heart filling with the warm, squishy feeling.

Hours later, when he's cuddling with Felix, he felt the slightly older boy sighed against him.

"Why did you stayed at the practice room?" He heard Felix's deep voice cutting through the silence. Seungmin tensed. He didn't expect someone to ask him that since he got back from the company.

The tiny hands started to slowly massage Seungmin, working their ways across the vocalist's shoulders to release some of his tension. Seungmin felt himself relaxing under the Aussie's tiny hands.

"Tell me when you're ready, Minnie, " Felix said before falling silent again. Seungmin listened to Felix's heartbeat for a few moments, trying to form words for Felix. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, his voice kept being stuck in his throat.

"He told me my moves were sloppy, and I won't be welcomed in his classes or the group anymore if I can't keep it up, " Seungmin said, his tone sad, anger and bitterness lying underneath it.

Felix stroked Seungmin's hair softly, "Your moves aren't sloppy at all, Minnie, " The Aussie said, "You've worked hard during each of our practice."

"But he said they were, " Seungmin argued, but Felix shot him down way quicker.

"You perfected the moves _before_ me, and that's saying something, " Felix shot back, "And what do you mean, you won't be welcomed in dance practices or the group?"

Seungmin lowered his eyes. He slid out from Felix's arms, choking on his tears. "He told me that today. That's why I stayed back. I wanted to stay in our group, " Seungmin cried, "I don't wanna lose you all!"

Felix went quiet. Seungmin angrily wiped his eyes, "I don't want to lose my family, " The boy whispered.

Felix's body crashed against his only a few seconds later. "You won't leave us, " Felix's voice was shaky, a sign that he's extremely upset about something, "I promise you that, Minnie. You won't lose us, ot now, not ever, I promise."

Seungmin fell asleep against Felix's warm body that night.

"We got him fired, " Chan said happily the next morning. Seungmin looked surprised, unsure of what was Chan talking about.

"Who got fired, hyung?" Seungmin asked carefully. Chan smiled evilly.

"The instructor that made you upset."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> Leave a request if you want!


End file.
